The Attack of Maluria
The Attack of Maluria '''is a Fan-Fiction created by ''Raised By Wolves'. ''The story features Rancis Fluggerbutter, Wreck-It Ralph, Citrusella Flugpucker and Vanellope von Schweetz. It also features the user Citrusella Flugpucker and Raised By Wolves''. Chapter 1: The Helicopter Ralph sat back in the penthouse with Felix watching TV, exhausted from the day of work. "Woah, quite a day today!", says Ralph. "I can't wait to hit the hay!", says Felix. They go into their own rooms, and then a sound comes from the outside. "What's going on?", questions Ralph. The sound becomes louder, and it sounds as if blades were ripping through the air... A helicopter destroyed the roof, captured Felix and zoomed away if it weren't for Ralph's expert catching skill. He hung on with his every being to the bottom of the helicopter. It flew straight into Game Central Station!! Ralph got dropped, right upon a PSA screen with Sonic telling people if you die outside your game, you're done! Ralph falls right next to Calhoun, who exclaims "Whaddaya, nuts?! That helicopter flyin' through... You can't catch it!" and Ralph says "That helicopter has Felix in it!" and so Calhoun says "Ugh...this is worse than a bag of pickles stuck in the sun next to a smelly corpse... Go get Vanellope!" Chapter 2: Maluria They catch up to the helicopter and see it's actually a female creature called Maluria, who looks just like Mishaela except wearing a suit of armour all around. She said she captured Felix because he messed up his code because he married Calhoun. Maluria went to a corner of GCS and made a beam, revealing the real world. Chapter 3: Where the Flugpucker Are We? The heroes climbed out of Game Central Station. Well, only Ralph, Vanellope, Candlehead and Rancis. Calhoun was crying her eyes out. Ralph pushed all of the Sugar Rush Racers out, and they saw the real world. Altogether, they pulled out Ralph. "Dangit, we are NOT prepared for this place...", Said Ralph, "We need supplies. To Sugar Rush, guys!" Ralph and the others made their way to Sugar Rush. They caught a beam that dropped from Maluria's copter, and made a hole in Sugar Rush, all the way on the highest Candy Cane Forest tree. "Are you sure about this?", said Rancis as Ralph pulled the trigger. "It's our only shot, kid.", replied Ralph. He blasted the beam, pushing him back. Ralph fell down and his leg was turning the wrong way. "I don't think that's supposed to happen...", says Candlehead. "You don't say?", says Vanellope in shock and horror. She had just seen her best friend break his leg. Off a giant tree. Vanellope jumps down, and Candlehead and Rancis were unsure of what to do. Lately, they had been becoming more than friends. They stared into each other's eyes. Rancis smiled. Candlehead did the same. Rancis held out his hand. Both of them watched Vanellope bounce down, with eyes full of love for each other and sympathy for Ralph and Vanellope. "Y-Your hair smells r-really n-nice, Candleh-head..." Rancis says, stuttering. "T-Thanks, Rancis..." Candlehead replies softly. "RALPH! RALPH! COME ON, MOVE YOUR MOLLASUS! THEM TWO ARE UP THERE MAKIN' GOOGLY EYES, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" Vanellope screamed in sadness. "Vanel, I don't think I CAN get up. It's my leg...If someone would get me back to my game, I could die and regenerate in perfect condition..." murmured Ralph. "Go on without me..." Vanellope stubbornly went back to the hole, after suggesting about twenty ridiculous solutions to healing Ralph. But when they got out of the game, they were not in the arcade anymore. They were in the kingdom of a place known as the Wreck-It Ralph Wiki. X-------X--------X---------X-----------X--------X The Wreck-It Ralph Wiki was a beautiful kingdom, with cobblestone sideways and happy faces, all going and helping around town. A big castle stood in the back, home to King Connor90 and Queen AstridFan, and also former king, Lloyd the Green Ninja. The flag of the Kingdom was divided into quarters, the top left being red, top right blue, lower left yellow, and lower right green. In the centre, a picture of Wreck-It Ralph. Population of one hundred and thirty. X----X----X--------X------------X---------X-----X Vanellope and co. stepped out and became normal size. They stared at the glimmering awesomeness of the kingdom. After walking, they realized the Kingdom was quite deserted. They saw one young boy, possibly twelve, cautiously walking around the finely crafted streets, hastily. Rancis caught up to him and realized this boy was three years older than him. Rancis expected an intimidating face, but instead he got a warm, but scared face. "W-Who are you?! Leave me alone!!", he said. "Hello, I mean no harm! I come from a video game, with my friends Vanellope and Candlehead. "Video game? That's prepostrous!", the boy replied. Rancis, Candlehead and Vanellope told him the entire story. "So...what's your name?", asked Vanellope. "My name? It's... ...Raised By Wolves..." END. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay guys just so you know AstridFan and Connor90 are king and queen because they are admins. Chapter 4: The Kingdom of Wreck-It Ralph Wiki Pre-Story Notes #Benjamin is NOT my real name. #I am not 14 years old, and TBH I don't know how old user Citrusella Flugpucker is. The Characters So Far #Rancis #Vanellope #Candlehead #Raised By Wolves #Ralph The Story As the kingdom was surrounded by a towering wall, it was beautiful and breathtaking. Raised By Wolves, whom they called RBW, introduced himself. Rancis introduced himself first, followed by Candlehead and lastly, Vanellope. RBW was very shady, and would not give them a lot of information about his life. He stated that he was fourteen years old, and not much else. The racers frowned in frustration. Suddenly, a girl, about fourteen as well, came rushing towards RBW. RBW said she was Citry, his best friend. "Oh, Benjamin, what are you doing here? You know it's dangerous being in town square nowadays..." Citry shouted. "I was looking all over for you! The queen is really worried!" "Yes, mother, okay!" RBW replied in annoyance. "Th-The queen?! Either the queen is really protective of her people, or you're royalty!" exclaimed Vanellope. "Benjamin? Is that your name?" Questioned Candlehead. Benjamin turned on them sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry for being so secretive...It's just...it's very dangerous for someone like me to be out nowadays, you see--", Benjamin said, further cut off by Citry's loud screaming!! "AAAH!!! HELP ME SOMEONE!!" Citry cried in pain. Ralph screamed "We gotta help her! Who is that man?!". Benjamin froze, stunned. He didn't move an inch. Fear flooded his face. "That's the villain who wants to kill me...!" Ralph started running immediately, planning on beating up that villain with his ham hands. He punched the guy, but half the punch landed on Citry. Both Citry and the villain fell on the ground, villain glaring at Ralph, Ralph backing off. "Oh, help..." Citry sadly moaned. Benjamin sprang into action, picking up Citry, slinging her on his shoulder, and ran to the hospital. The villain retreated, a hurricane made it's way to the kingdom. Except this hurricane included a tornado, a tsunami and hail, heading right for town square. Post-Story Notes #Yes, Benjamin, AKA Ben, is the prince. Chapter 5: The Enchanted Beach Pre-Story Notes The story has switched to real life, where a couple are in a beach, but eventually make their way into the story's main kingdom. The story at the moment is told from a girl's point of view. The girl's name is Amy. Story The cool breeze swiftly slid through my hair like a snake in a forest... He stared into my eyes with his own. His own beautiful sea blue eyes, which stared into my plain brown ones. We walked barefoot on the smooth sand, the tide rising and lowering and leaving beautiful treasures of the sea right in front of us. I saw him reach into his jacket and pull out his flute. When he plays the flute, a wave of gushing happiness flows over my soul... As he played, I listened to the enchanting melodies. They ventured in my ears and warmed my heart...when he stopped. He said, "If music be the food of love...play on, give me excess of it..." A romantic line from a romantic play written by the one and only William Shakespeare... I do not expect James to say anything less romantic than what he has said... "For this quote is for you, as you only deserve the best...", he continues. "Oh, stop it James!" "Shall we go to the restaurant now, Amy?", he asks me "If it'll shut you and your Shakespeare delights up, then I'd be quite happy to, James,", I say in a sarcastic voice that humours him. We continue to walk along the glistening sea as the sun glamourously sets over the horizon... I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful sight...perhaps the sight is even more amazing with James walking right next to me. Finally, we reach the Sunset Barbeque Restaurant. "Heyyyyooooo! Who wants some beef hamburgers?", says the chef. Several people cheer and he gives away the burger to someone. "Some quail??? Ayyyy, who wants it?", says another chef. This time James raises his hand and we decide to share. The juicy tang of the quail spreads around my mouth like chocolate in a small child's mouth...it's tenderness soothes me to extents I haven't felt in quite a while... Soon, we have one bite left. I know what James is thinking. Oh, how romantic! Just like in the movies, except this isn't spaghetti. Eh, close enough. Well, I know what I'm thinking.'' I will wrestle for that piece.'' I snatch it from his hand, just about to begin the savouriness when I see the look of slight depression spread a bit throughout his face. I roll my eyes, split the piece in half and give him half. He has a look that claims Eh, fair enough. But as soon as it touches our lips, a catastrophic event occurs that very second... Chapter 6: A Catastrophic Event The whole restaurant spins around for a split second, when afterwards I realize that it's shaking, not spinning. People slip under their tables in hope of saving themselves from this event that does not normally occur in a beach around here... What's going on? I see the chefs running out of the restaurant and the manager of the restaurant seems to be cursing under his breath... People look up and the colour drains from their faces...why? I look up and the colour drains from my own face. Cracks have spread over the ceiling of this ill-fated restaurant and it's people. I see James, and he has fell from his chair. He punches/kicks me and then yanks my leg under the table. He pulls me in and I solemnly look at him. Clearly, this is no normal quiver of the ground...this is a phenomenal event that won't be forgotten anytime soon, not by me at least. I hear an ear-piercing crashing sound coming from the outside. What is going on? People were screaming, but the screaming has suddenly ceased... I try climbing out, to no avail. The ceiling must've crashed while I was here! ...Boy, I sure am glad I was under here... I hear rumbling overhead and soon the table is lifted. Two workers have moved the rubble. I thank them and James and I stare at the restaurant (Or what used to be the restaurant). Everything is broken and pieces of meat and fruits are mashed everywhere around the serving area and tables. Men, women and children are standing up, rubbing dust and other particles off their hands and walking - some stumbling - away in moans and groans. The manager looks up and his eyes grow wide in anger, disappointment and confusion. I think he's about to break down, so I nudge James and tell him, "James, let's get outta here..." "Umm...yeah...", he replies. All around the whole town is wrecked. Not that it was much of a town to begin with, anyway. More of a small town or a developed large village. The beauty I had once known out of it was gone. The stone paths and bridges-with-the-ocean-passing-underneath, demolished. The bridges make sort of a dam for the ocean stream, blocking out most of it. I see a bicycle upon another rubble bridge-dam, abandoned. The owner possibly ran off to find a more safe place during the earthquake. "I wonder if my clothes got messed up...in which case Daddy would have to buy me all new clothes..." I hear a spoiled teenage girl saying with a smirk. That's Nicole, the bratty vermin of this place. She dresses fire hot but acts stone cold. I sometimes think to myself if she has a brain, but then I wipe out the memory. Don't need her having the pleasure of having her in my thoughts. I see Nicole skipping off with her oversized handbag to her house, probably to beg her father for a new wardrobe. James drops me home and as soon as I see it, it's not home. It's half a house. It's a hou. Chapter 7: My New Hou As soon as I walk in, I'm bombarded by questions from my parents, who are right in front of me, so close that I can't even see the rest of my house. "Are you okay, Amy?", "Is James alright?", "Did you get hurt?", "Do you need therapy to help you recover from this traumatizing experience?!", "Do you want lunch?" "Relax, mom! Chill, dad! I'm just fine. The earthquake was a horrid experience, but I don't need THERAPY! And I've already eaten." My house from the outside is glamourous. All the walls are painted white and look like they're always freshly painted, but we only get a paint job every year or so. The balcony is alive with houseplants sitting and absorbing the little carbon dioxide in the air, while the beach chair is looking super comfortable, with a velvet red pillow upon it. Next to the chair, there's a wooden table. The whole balcony is shaded by a flat platform above. On the ground, our lawn is gorgeous. A flower bed spans throughout the left side in the middle, and the same on the right. The grass is always mowed and there's a topiary near the left flower bed. My dad has ordered one for the right side as well. To me, it's the only flaw in the whole lawn. However, since the earthquake happened, the topiary has dropped and the flowers have fallen for some reason. The platform of the balcony was shook so violently that it fell upon the balcony, with a force so great that in turn, the balcony itself crashed down and smashed all the windows on the right side. Inside the house, from what little I can see, the paintings and houseplants have fell on the floor, broken. On the inside, our house is a snoozeathon. So anyway, as soon as my parents' question spree is over, James says good night to my parents and I, even though it's only three o'clock...I think he was in a hurry to see his own parents. Oh well. My parents make me settle down. My mom attempts to make tea, but she can't since the half of the kitchen has collapsed and blocked half the entrance. So no tea. Or any food, for that matter. My parents decide to just sit and talk. That's out of the question, since there's so much rubble and dust that we'll suffocate. Our only option is to go to the destroyed outside.